red_de_noticias_de_sonicfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (personaje)
thumb|Sonic como aparece en Sonic Unleashed Sonic the Hedgehog (Japonés: ソニック · ザ · ヘッジ ホッグ Hepburn: Sonikku za Hejjihoggu iluminado de Sonic el erizo), es el personaje principal y protagonista del Sonic the Hedgehog publicado por Sega, así como numerosos cómics de spin-off, cuatro espectáculos de animación, y una OVA de animación. Desde entonces, Sonic se ha convertido en uno de los más conocidos personajes de videojuegos del mundo. Sonic es un erizo azul antropomórfico de 15-años de edad, que tiene la capacidad de funcionar a velocidades supersónicas y la capacidad de enrollarse en una bola, sobre todo para atacar a los enemigos. A lo largo de sus videojuegos, Sonic con más frecuencia tiene que correr a través de los niveles, recoger el encendido anillos y sobrevivir contra una serie de obstáculos naturales y subordinados para lograr su objetivo. Orígenes e historia Aunque Sega estaba buscando una serie estrella para competir con la serie de Nintendo Mario, junto con un personaje para sustituir a Alex Kidd como mascota de la compañía, varios diseños de los personajes fueron presentados por su departamento de investigación y desarrollo de Sega AM8. Muchos de los resultados salieron de sus experimentos con el diseño de personajes, incluyendo un armadillo (que más tarde se convirtió en Mighty the Armadillo) , un perro, un Theodore Roosevelt de aspecto similar en pijama (quien más tarde sería la base del diseño Dr. Robotnik/Eggman) y un conejo (que usaría sus orejas extensibles para recoger objetos, un aspecto incorporado más adelante en Ristar). Finalmente, un erizo diseñado por Naoto Oshima, inicialmente con nombre en código "Mr. Needlemouse", fue elegida como la nueva mascota. El pigmentación azul de Sonic fue elegido para que coincida con azul cobalto logo de Sega, y sus zapatos eran un concepto evolucionado de un diseño inspirado en las botas de Michael Jackson con la adición de color rojo, que se inspiró en los dos Santa Claus y el contraste de los colores en Jackson 1987 álbum Bad, su personalidad se basa en la actitud "Lograr que se haga" de Bill Clinton. Sonic fue creado sin la capacidad de nadar debido a una errónea suposición de Yuji Naka que todos los erizos no podían hacerlo. Un grupo de quince personas comenzó a trabajar en el primer juego de Sonic the Hedgehog, y cambió su nombre a Sonic Team. La banda sonora del juego fue compuesta por Masato Nakamura de la banda Dreams Come True. Sega patrocinó la gira del grupo "Wonder 3", la pintura de Sonic en el autobús turístico, la distribución de folletos de publicidad del juego, y tener imágenes de la emisión de un partido por encima de la etapa antes de su lanzamiento. Los conceptos originales dieron colmillos de Sonic y lo pusieron en una banda con una novia humana llamada Madonna. Sin embargo, un equipo de Sega of America, dirigido por Madeline Schroeder, que se hace llamar "la madre de Sonic", "suavizó" el personaje para un público estadounidense, eliminando aquellos elementos. Esto provocó un problema climatizada con Sonic Team. Naka admitió más tarde que era probablemente lo mejor. thumb|Modernos y clásicos diseños de Sonic, como aparecen en Sonic Generations Aparición de Sonic varía mucho en función del medio y el estilo en el que se dibuja. En los video juegos, el diseño original de Sonic por Oshima fue corto, un cuerpo redondo, con plumas cortas y sin iris visibles. Ilustraciones que ofrecen este diseño y dibujado por Akira Watanabe se muestra en la ilustración paquete para Sonic the Hedgehog. Proporciones de Sonic cambiarían para el lanzamiento de Sonic the Hedgehog 2 de la Mega Drive. Cabeza de Sonic a altura se cambió de 1:2 a 1:2,5 para aparecido. Para el lanzamiento de Sonic Adventure en 1998, Sonic fue rediseñado por Yuji Uekawa como un personaje con las piernas más largas y un cuerpo menos esférica, más largo y más plumas caídas, y los iris de color verde. Para el juego de 2006, Sonic fue rediseñado para hacer que se vea como un adulto y más alto para atraer a los jugadores de nueva generación. Esto también se hizo porque de Sonic podría interactuar con los seres humanos con mayor frecuencia y su diseño fue supuesta para adaptarse. Una forma "Werehog" alternativa se introdujo en Sonic Unleashed pone más énfasis en las habilidades meelee de Sonic en lugar de la velocidad. Aunque Tetsu Katano admitido la gran respuesta de los fans negativo al Werehog, él cree que podría regresar en un futuro juego. thumb|left|Yuji Naka (izquierda), Naoto Oshima (centro), y Hirokazu Yasuhara (derecha) se acreditan como los creadores de Sonic the Hedgehog 'Interpretación de voces' Diferentes actores han proporcionado la voz de Sonic en sus apariciones de juego. De Sonic originalmente tenía algunas muestras de voz en Sonic CD, con Keiko Utoku proporcionando el voz. Primer actor de la voz verdadera de Sonic era Takeshi Kusao para el juego de arcade SegaSonic the Hedgehog, con Junichi Kanemaru continuamente expresando el papel que comienza con el lanzamiento de Sonic Adventure. En Sonic Unleashed, Sonic fue expresada por Tomokazu Seki mientras que en forma Werehog. Primer actor de voz Inglés de Sonic fue Jaleel White en la serie animada de tres aventuras de Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) y Sonic Underground. thumb|Roger Craig Smith como presente voz de sonicLa primera voz Inglés en el juego de Sonic fue proporcionada por Ryan Drummond comenzando con Sonic Adventure, un papel que se prolongó hasta 2004, cuando fue reemplazado por Jason Griffith, quien previamente su voz al personaje en el doblaje americano de la serie de Sonic X. Griffith fue sustituido más tarde por Roger Craig Smith, a partir de Sonic Free Riders y Sonic Colors en noviembre de 2010. En una entrevista, Drummond afirma que se le ofreció la oportunidad de Sega para volver a la audición para el papel de Sonic, pero rechazó el papel, ya que le obligaba a renunciar a su unión de talentos. Apariciones 'Sonic the Hedgehog videojuegos' Primera aparición de Sonic en los videojuegos fue en el juego de carreras Rad Mobile, como un ambientador en uno de los coches. Primera gran aparición de Sonic fue en el juego de plataformas de Sonic the Hedgehog para la Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, que también presentó a su némesis Dr. Robotnik. Su amigo el zorro de dos colas Tails se unió con él en 1992 Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Sonic CD, lanzado en 1993, introdujo autoproclamada novia de Sonic, Amy Rose y recurrente robótico Metal Sonic como Sonic viaja en el tiempo para garantizar un buen futuro para el mundo. Sonic 3 y su secuela directa de Sonic & Knuckles, ambos lanzados en 1994, vieron a Sonic y Tails batalla Robotnik de nuevo, con la amenaza adicional de Knuckles, que está engañado por Robotnik en el pensamiento de Sonic es una amenaza. De Sonic 4 (2010-2012) continúa donde la historia de Sonic 3 fue apagado, reducción de Sonic para el único personaje jugable y liberando a plazos episódicos. El segundo episodio supone el regreso de ambas Tails como compañero de Sonic y Metal Sonic como un enemigo recurrente. Otros juegos de plataformas en dos dimensiones protagonizada de Sonic que incluyen Sonic Chaos (1993), Sonic Triple Trouble (1994), Sonic Blast (1996), Sonic the Hedgehog Pocket Adventure (1999), Sonic Advance (2001), Sonic Advance 2 (2002), Sonic Advance 3 (2004), Sonic Rush (2005), Sonic Rush Adventure (2007), y Sonic Colors (DS) (2010), todos ellos en los que fueron lanzados para consolas portátiles. Sonic Adventure (1999) fue el regreso de Sonic Team para el personaje de un juego importante. Ofreció de Sonic regresar de vacaciones para encontrar la ciudad de la estación de la Plaza bajo el ataque de un nuevo enemigo llamado Chaos, bajo el control del Dr. Robotnik (ahora conocido como el Dr. Eggman). También fue el primer juego de Sonic para ofrecer una voz completo. Sonic Adventure 2 (2001) puso de Sonic "on- the-run" de las fuerzas armadas (GUN) después de haber sido confundido con Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic Heroes (2003) Selección de Sonic haciendo equipo con Tails y Knuckles, junto con otros equipos de carácter como equipo Rose y Chaotix, contra el Metal Sonic recién reconstruido, que había traicionado a su señor con intenciones de dominar el mundo. Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) presenta a Sonic en la ciudad del agua, "Soleanna", en la que debe rescatar a la princesa Elise del Dr. Eggman mientras trataba de evitar una nueva amenaza para su propia vida, Silver the Hedgehog. Él es el único personaje jugable en Sonic Unleashed (2008), en el que de mala gana de una nueva personalidad, "Sonic the Werehog", el resultado de Sonic, que se fusiona con el poder de Dark Gaia. Él gana fuerza y flexibilidad a cambio de su velocidad, y nuevos amigos, incluyendo una extraña criatura llamado Chip que le ayuda a lo largo del camino. En Sonic Colors (2010), Eggman intenta aprovechar la energía de los seres alienígenas conocidos como "Wisps" para un haz de control mental. El título aniversario Sonic Generations (2011) cuenta con dos encarnaciones jugables de Sonic: el más joven "clásico" de Sonic, cuyo modo de juego se presenta en un estilo que recuerda a los títulos de Mega Drive/Genesis, y hoy en día "moderno" Sonic, que usa el estilo de juego presentes en Desatado y colores, pasando por las etapas de los juegos anteriores para salvar a sus amigos. Sonic Generations ofrece diversos temas musicales, incluyendo versiones modernas y retro que pueden ser seleccionados de toda veinte años la historia de Sonic. Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) dispone de Sonic en el mundo de cuento de Las mil y una noches. Una secuela, titulada Sonic and the Black Knight (2009), continuó con el tema de cuento de hadas, esta vez tendrá lugar en el reino de la leyenda artúrica. Sonic también ha aparecido en otros juegos de muchos géneros distintos de los juegos de plataformas en 2D y 3D. Estos incluyen de Sonic Spinball, Sonic Labyrinth (1995), los juegos de carreras de Sonic Drift (1994), Sonic Drift 2 (1995), Sonic R (1996), Sonic Riders (2006), Sonic Rivals (2006), Sonic Rivals 2 (2007), Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008), y Sonic Free Riders (2010), los juegos de lucha Sonic the Fighters (1996) y Sonic Battle (2003), el juego para móvil de Sonic Jump (2005), y el video juego de rol juego de Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (2008). Videojuegos como Mean Bean Machine del Dr. Robotnik (1993) , Knuckles 'Chaotix (1995) , Tails' Skypatrol (1995), Tails Adventure (1995), y Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) protagonizó personajes secundarios de la serie Sonic, aunque SONIC mismo cameos en la mayoría de estos títulos. Sonic ha aparecido en varios títulos de cruce , incluyendo una aparición jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) y su secuela de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Él apareció en el juego de mesa de cruce Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos y en sus secuelas Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno y Mario & Sonic en los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres 2012. Sonic es también un personaje jugable en los tres títulos de Sega Superstars. 'Los no juegos de Sonic' Sonic ha hecho muchas apariciones en los diferentes juegos, sobre todo en otros juegos de Sega, como ser un power-up en Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg, caminando por el pasillo principal de Phantasy Star Universe en el aniversario de la liberación de su primer partido (23 de junio), y que aparece en la nueva versión de Samba de Amigo 2008. Él es también un personaje jugable en Christmas NiGHTS into the Dreams. Nintendo, el rival de Sega, hizo referencia a Sonic en el Donkey Kong Country 2, mostrando los zapatos de Sonic al lado de un bote de basura que se lee "Sin esperanza" en la pantalla de Heroes videojuegos del Cranky. 'Animación' La primera serie animada fue Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, salió al aire en 1993. Fue una toma cómica en Sonic y Tails' aventuras luchando contra Robotnik, que fue lleno de humor y vagamente basada en la trama de los juegos. Pierre De Celles, un animador que trabajó en Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, describió el espectáculo como " divertido y gracioso." También se estrenará en 1993 fue de Sonic the Hedgehog. Fue una serie más dramática que retrata de Sonic como miembro de una banda de Freedom Fighters que luchan para liberar a su mundo de la regla, literalmente hierro puño del dictador malvado Dr. Robotnik. En 1996, dos episodios de un OVA tituladoソニック·ザ·ヘッジ ホッグ(Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) Fueron puestos en libertad en Japón. Para la liberación de América, los dos episodios combinados y puestos en libertad como Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie por ADV Films. Una tercera serie con un canon independiente fue lanzado bajo el título de Sonic Underground en 1999. Ofreció las introducciones de los hermanos de Sonic, Sonia the Hedgehog y Manic the Hedgehog, y la madre de Sonic, Reina Aleena quien debe derrotar a Robotnik y gobernar Mobius como el "Consejo de los Cuatro". El espectáculo duró una temporada en la sindicación en el bloque Bohbot Kids Network antes de que fuera cancelado. thumb|Postura de Sonic como aparece en Sonic XUna nueva serie titulada Sonic X comenzó a emitirse en 2003. La serie de anime de 76 episodios se detalla la lucha de Sonic para proteger a las Esmeraldas del Caos de Eggman y nuevos villanos. Con un viaje a través del mundo e interestelar, Sonic X representa Sonic y su amigo Chris Thorndyke en misiones para salvar el mundo. Sonic: Night of the Werehog es un cortometraje producido por Sega VE Animation Studio, lanzado para coincidir con el lanzamiento de Sonic Unleashed. En la película, Sonic y Chip entran a una casa embrujada, y deben hacer frente a dos fantasmas que tratan de asustarlos. De Sonic hace varios cameos en la película de Disney, Ralph el Demoledor. La escena más destacada consiste de Sonic dando un anuncio de servicio público, y varias apariciones breves, incluyendo el fondo y los créditos de la película. En octubre de 2013, Sega anunció que una nueva serie de animación, titulado Sonic Boom, se produciría. El programa contaría con cincuenta y dos episodios de 11 minutos al aire en el otoño de 2014 en Cartoon Network en los EE.UU. y Canal J y Gulli en Francia. 'El material de impresión' Primera aparición cómic de Sonic estaba en un cómic promocional impreso en la revista Disney Aventuras (y también regala como un corredero gratis con un ejemplar de la revista Mean Machines), que estableció una historia de fondo para el personaje que implica el origen de su color y habilidades y la transformación del científico amablemente Dr. Ovi Kintobor en el malvado Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Numerosas publicaciones británicas, incluyendo "manual de Sega" Estancia de Sonic (1993), cuatro novelas publicadas por Virgin Books (1993-1994) y el cómic Sonic the Comic (1993-2001), publicado por Fleetway Publicaciones/Egmont Publishing, utilizan esta premisa como su base. thumb|left|Sonic en los comics de Archie.Los comics estadounidenses publicados por Archie Comics, Sonic the Hedgehog (1993 -) , Sonic X (2005-2008), y Sonic Universe (2009 -) se basan en la configuración establecida por el anterior serie de animación, la caricatura ABC " SatAM ", el anime Sonic X, y una expansión de la serie, respectivamente. La primera serie es actualmente el segundo más antiguo de la serie cómica con licencia en la historia de los cómics americanos, sólo superada por la serie Conan de Marvel (primer número publicado en 1970). En Francia dos libros de historietas llamado "Aventuras de Sonic" fueron publicados por Sirène en 1994. Guinness World Records reconoció de Sonic cómico como el cómic de más larga duración basada en un juego. Archie Comics lanzará un doce parte crossover con Mega Man a partir de 2013. Sonic también ha aparecido en dos manga diferente. Una serie se llamaba simplemente Sonic the Hedgehog, y contó una historia sobre un chico normal llamado Nicky Parlouzer que puede cambiar en Sonic. La otra serie es una recopilación de historias cortas y se separó en dos volúmenes, el primero en ser llamado Dash y Spin, y el otro llamado Super Fast Sonic!!. Características Sonic se describe como un personaje que es "como el viento" : un solitario que vive como quiere, y hace que la vida de una serie de acontecimientos y aventuras. De Sonic odia la opresión y defiende firmemente la libertad. A pesar de que es en su mayoría de mente ágil y fácil de llevar, él tiene un mal genio y es a menudo impaciente con las cosas más lentas. Sonic es un erizo temerario habitual que es honesto, leal a sus amigos, cumple sus promesas, y disgusta lágrimas. Tomó el joven Tails como un hermano pequeño, y está poco interesado en las propuestas matrimoniales de Amy Rose. En tiempos de crisis, se centra intensamente en el desafío, como si su personalidad había sufrido un cambio asombroso. thumb|Diseño de personajes de Super Sonic de Sonic Adventure en adelante. Abilidades De Sonic es conocido como el erizo más rápido del mundo. La mayor fortaleza de Sonic es su velocidad de carrera, que es más rápido que la velocidad del sonido. Muchos de sus capacidades son variaciones de la tendencia de los erizos para rodar en bolas ajustados para la protección con la adición de girar su cuerpo. Desde su introducción en Sonic the Hedgehog de 1991, maniobra ofensiva principal de Sonic es el básico "Spin Attack" (ataque giratorio). Juegos posteriores de la serie expandieron en este ataque básico y dos de estas mejoras se han convertido en pilares de la suya: el Spin Dash que se introdujo en Sonic the Hedgehog 2 y consiste de Sonic girar sobre el terreno antes de despegar a toda velocidad, y el Homing Attack, presentado oficialmente en Sonic Adventure, en el que de Sonic estrella hacia un blanco en el aire. La única debilidad de Sonic es que él no sabe nadar, se hunde como una roca si se desplomó a un cuerpo de agua profunda. Cuando las siete Esmeraldas del Caos se recogen y utilizan, Sonic se transforma en "Súper Sonic”, una versión más rápida e invulnerable de sí mismo que puede volar. Recepción y legado thumb|left|Sonic y Mario en Super Smash Bros. BrawlComo la mascota de Sega y una de las razones clave para el éxito de la compañía durante la era de los 16 bits de las consolas de videojuegos, Sonic es uno de los más famosos personajes de videojuegos en el mundo. En 1996, Sonic fue el primer personaje de videojuegos para ser visto en un Desfile de las Rosas. Sonic es también el primer personaje de videojuego (más tarde seguido por Pikachu) tener un globo en el Desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy. Sonic fue uno de los tres personajes del juego iniciados en el paseo inaugural de la clase de juego en 2005, junto con antiguos rivales Mario y Link (ambos de Nintendo). Uno de una clase de genes implicados en la mosca de la fruta el desarrollo embrionario, llamado genes erizo, ha sido nombrado "sonic hedgehog" en honor al personaje. Sonic también ha sido utilizado como un símbolo para diversos patrocinios de Sega. Entre 1993 y 1997, Sega patrocinó el equipo de fútbol JEF United Ichihara Chiba, durante cuyo período de Sonic apareció en el uniforme del equipo. Durante el 1993 campeonato de Fórmula Uno, Sega patrocinó el equipo Williams Grand Prix, que ganó el Campeonato de Constructores de ese año, así como piloto principal del equipo, Alain Prost, ganando el campeonato de pilotos. Sonic fue ofrecido en los coches, cascos, y sus rivales de McLaren utiliza para pintar un erizo aplastado después de ganar carreras sobre Williams. El Gran Premio de Europa de 1993 contó con un globo de Sonic y carteleras de Sonic. Sonic también aparece en algunas versiones del logotipo de la tienda de vídeo de sauce. En 1992, Sonic fue encontrado para ser más reconocible de Mickey Mouse en los seis a once años de edad demográfica. Nintendo Power en la lista de Sonic como su sexto héroe favorito, afirmando que mientras él estaba originalmente archienemigo de Mario, él parece como en casa en las plataformas de Nintendo. Agregaron que se ha mantenido como uno de los mayores iconos de juegos de azar. En 2004, el personaje ganó un Premio Golden Joystick para "The Ultimate Gaming héroe Sun". El 21 de octubre de 2008, de cada 500 personas, Sonic fue votado como el personaje más popular de videojuegos en el Reino Unido con una votación del 24%, mientras que su viejo rival Mario ocupó el segundo lugar con el 21% de los votos. Luego a finales de 2008, llevó a cabo una encuesta de MSN de quién es el personaje más icónico de los videojuegos, Sonic ocupó el puesto número 1 como el personaje de videojuegos más icónicas de todos en el juego, mientras que Mario y Lara Croft se votaron menos en segunda y en tercera, respectivamente. En 2011, el Imperio le clasificó como el mejor personaje de videojuego 14a. Y él fue elegido décimo de los mejores personajes de 50 videojuegos de todos los tiempos en el Guinness World Records 2011 Gamers Edition. De Sonic ocupa el noveno lugar en el Top 10 Smash Bros lista de los personajes de GameDaily. GameDaily también aparece su "tropiezo de próxima generación" en su lista de los peores momentos de los personajes de videojuegos', con su relación con una mujer humana como una de las peores partes de la misma. Ken Balough, gerente asociada de marca de Sega, dijo que la apelación de Sonic soportó porque el personaje es "una leyenda de los videojuegos, en primer lugar" que originó "de una serie de juegos que definieron una generación en la historia de los videojuegos, y su personalidad emblemática era el epítome de la velocidad en los años 90, empujando los límites de lo que los jugadores conocía y esperaba de acción de alta velocidad y los juegos de plataformas". Temas Musicales El Sonic the Hedgehog videojuegos han ofrecido varias canciones del tema para el personaje. La mayor parte son realizadas por Crush 40, que también han realizado muchas otras canciones producidas para la franquicia. La mayoría de ellos también sirven como temas Jefe Final, así que se indique a continuación. *Sonic CD: "Sonic Boom" (US)- Pastiche/ "Sonic - You Can Do Anything" - Keiko Utoku (JPN/EUR) *Sonic Adventure: "It Doesn't Matter" / "Open Your Heart" - Crush 40. Este último sirve como tema principal / jefe final. *Sonic Adventure 2: "It Doesn't Matter" / "Live and Learn" - Crush 40. Este último sirve como tema principal / jefe final. *Sonic Heroes: "We Can" - Ted Poley, Tony Harnell. Este tema también se comparte con Tails y Knuckles, teniendo en cuenta que este es también el tema de Sonic Team. *Sonic the Hedgehog '06: "His World" - Zebrahead. Esta es una de las tres canciones del tema de caracteres y 2 versiones instrumentales (uno de los cuales se utiliza para el tema jefe final) se puede encontrar en el juego. Otros remixes de este tema fueron realizadas por Crush 40 y Bentley Jones. *Sonic and the Secret Rings: "Seven Rings In Hand" - Steve Conte. Este tema también se juega durante la batalla final del juego con Darkspine de Sonic (Una forma oscura de Super Sonic con siete anillos mundiales) vs. Alf Laya Laya Wa (siete anillos mundiales transformación de Erazor Djinn). *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity: "Un-Gravitify" - Kenichi Tokoi (música), runblebee (letras), and Cashell (voz). *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: "Live and Learn" - Crush 40/ "Sonic Boom" - Pastiche/ "Angel Island Tema" (nueva versión) (había al menos 2 más temas musicales de Sonic en este juego). *Sonic Unleashed: "Endless Possibility" - Bowling For Soup. Este tema también es el tema de jefe final (Perfect Dark Gaia) como, tema instrumental orquestal. *Sonic and the Black Knight: "Knight of the Wind" - Crush 40. Este tema también suena durante los créditos del primer final del juego. *Sonic Colors/Colours: "Reach for the Stars" - Cash Cash. Este tema también es el tema de jefe final en la Zona Terminal Velocity como, tema instrumental orquestal. Una versión retro también se puede encontrar en cualquier poder del color se está activando en Game Land.